User blog:LlThanell/More story time lol
Hi, I'm thane and I saw awwzum and blast make blogs about how they started playing twom so ima give it a go xD. I'm sure y'all will be tired of all these stories by the time I'm done. The Beginning I started off playing twom becuz I wanted a simple mmorpg to play on my phone. I don't have a personal computer yet. So I decided to join bmm becuz after doin some research, I found bmm was around for the longest so yeah. I originally chose siras and made a character named steadyfear. This account took like 2 months to get to lvl 15 and it stayed there. I then got scammed pretty heavily and decided to quit for awhile. I eventually returned after half a year. The Return I again joined bmm but this time lanos becuz I felt that siras had to many scammers but later realized that bmm in general had a crap load of scammers. I made an account named cryptus and he leveled until 20 where I realized the glory of account trading. I first bought a level 23, forthewin, for 300k which is a lot nowadays but I was happy becuz I could never kill 1000 mutants to lvl once :3. Both cryptus and forthewin were scammed from me later on after I bought a level 24 account. The level 24 I got was used for like a month before I got scammed yet again!! Luckily that was the last time I ever got scammed (so far). The Crazy Trader I again took a short break for about 2 weeks before buying my first lvl 30 who's name was luckyji. He only lasted 2 mins tho before the buyer called trade back :0. My first official level 30 was a ranger named oxvalicexo who lasted 1 month before I decided I liked warriors better. I then bought a 30 warr, chibirawr and sold valice so I could equip chibs. Chibi lasted another month and I later bought cupidles, a level 32 warr for 2.5m. Didn't sell chibi for awhile tho cuz I had some spare gold from a cohd drop. I then found that a level 34, Morgaroth was up for grabs, 4.5m. Sold chibs and cupidles for the money and better equips. I was in possession of Moragaroth for 1-2 months where I mainly bf4 camped since lanos sucked at bf4. Later sold most of my equips (+8 glad hr5, +5 bravery str6, +5 scale, bulldozer cloak str3) for 7m to buy my main today. Later sold morga for 3.5m and to this day, I am still in possession of the 38 account I got awhile back. The lead up was risky as if I could not find buyers for Chibs and cupidles in a desired time frame (2 days), I would've never got morga and my main. So yeah Im a lazy guy and can't stand lvling up so I take the easy way out with account buying lol. Good thing I'm good at getting gold. Guilds I've come across many cool guilds that I have got to know and stuff but currently I'm in gantx, which I've been in ever since I was cupidles. If any gant members r reading this, ummm gantx power! (Our unofficial motto). I also love guild wars lol, I've been in illest which was at war with basically all the big siras guilds. On my bf2 camper, resupply i was in Wecamptoo but it later died out after 2 weeks. Advice: join a guild that u can make friends in or in one where it has many ppl u know in it. Friendliness before numbers and popularity. XD Friends! I have a lot of friends in IMO of all different levels. The only one that's on the wiki tho is awasik18 who recently went from siras to lanos. Awasik, if ur reading this, good luck on recovering from the Alberta flood! I wish I could meet some of y'all in game but most of u are from Cali or wadangka. If u ever go in bmm lanos, make sure to pop bye and say hi haha. The Future I don't plan on becoming the crazy trader I was again lol. I'm aiming to lvl to 40 and get some good equips while I focus on farming and stuff. I also hope to create my own guild one day without it miserably failing haha. K so that's the end I guess, thanks for reading!!! PS if u have any questions personal, in game or random, feel free to post in the comments. I love answering questions xD! Category:Blog posts